Hogwarts Romance
by virgo-witch
Summary: Hermione and Draco are at their sixth year. hermione's love for draco began at first day of tirm. Will Draco feel the same way? And if that's the case, will their relationship work? please read and review! It's my first
1. the collide

**Hogwarts romance**_ chapter 1_

Hermione Granger is walking down a Hogwarts corridor towards Minerva McGonagall's , the gryffindor's head of house, office.

She's a few meters away from the door when she suddenly hear voices ( No, Hermione is NOT going mad. She's a very clever girl!). Professor McGonagall is apparently not alone.

The other voice is a male one and talk very hushed down, very much not like another teacher speaking to another. She can't hear what they are saying, but suddenly Minerva starts to giggle and says "Oh, but Professor Snape!". Hermione peers into the office when the potion teacher grasps the transfiguration teacher round her waist and press his lips against hers.

Hermione is shocked, but her brain is working much enough for her to run away from there. "Oh my god! Oh. My. God. Oh my GOOOD!" she thinks for herself.

She is about to round the corner when she hits something, someone to be exact and that someone is nonetheless than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione swung of her feet and landed headfirst on the floor with a thump. In the fall she managed to knock over a nearby suit of armour and give Malfoy a bump on his forehead.

The enormous "bang" of the suit of armour hitting the floor causes the professors to run out of the office, both quite blushed and McGonagall's hair a bit untidy.

"My dear! What happened Malfoy?", Minerva asked, bending over Hermione's unconscious body. "She came running like a nutcase round the corner and bumped right into me. She fell backwards and took the suit of armour with her", he answered, sneering.

"Blimey, what a nasty collision! I've got to get Madame Pomfrey. Severus, I mean Professor Snape, I think you ought to inform the Headmaster".

"As you wish Min...McGonagall" Snape replied and hurried of in the office of the headmaster's direction.

"Mr Malfoy", Minerva continued. "You stay here and watch over her while I go and fetch Poppy".

She turned around to start walking off, but stopped herself and turned back:

" ...and Mr Malfoy , later on I would like to hear your explanation on why you were out of bed at 21:30 in the night." With that she stormed of towards the Hospital wing.

"So I ended up here with the filthy mudblood" Malfoy thought. " what a pleasant thing to spend the evening with. She's not even conscious so I can insult her. Good Lord I didn't have to carry her. I'd probably fall under her weight" Malfoy sniggered.

"Although she looked kind of cute, lying there with her eyes closed" He thought to himself and got a bit scared. " No, that was a ridiculous thought! Hermione, the beaver, cute? He was probably going mad.

But you couldn't really call her fat, though. She had changed a lot since the fifth year.

She had grew a lot taller, her hair wasn't as fluffy as it had been before and she had started to look more feminine. She'd even got larger breast(!)" Draco noticed and flushed.

"No, this was silly, he was not going to be attracted to Beaver! She was the same intolerable know-it-all as she'd always been and there was the fact that she was best friends with his enemies Potthead and Weasel. And also, not to be forgotten, she loathed him!"

Malfoy slapped himself in the face when he thought that he had thought that she was cute...even beautiful... " No, really Draco Orison Malfoy, behave yourself!" A voice in his head said that sounded much like his mother.

"She probably doesn't smell good either"

Suddenly he heard a moan from below. Hermione was awakening.


	2. hospital wing

**Hogwarts Romance** _chapter 2_

Hermione opened her beautiful brown eyes and rubbed her head gently. She had had the strangest dream. She'd dreamed that Draco Malfoy was bending over her and smelled her hair and neck while mumbling "Blimey, she does smell like heaven".

"What a silly dream! Like that's ever going to happen. Like Draco, the sexy bastard, would be more than three feet close to her, ever!", Hermione thought.

The truth was that since a month and a half, Hermione had had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Nobody knew and she had denied it at first.

She had felt her stomach performing a backflip, first day of tirm, when she saw him on the Hogwartsexpress. He was among his friends and admirers and they were all laughing their heads of by something Draco had said. He had grew a lot during the summer. He had got a bit muscular and his incredible blond hair was a bit longer so it covered his ears slightly. His piercing grey eyes was fixed upon Blaise Zabini's face. ( Hermione felt a stung of jealousy when she saw all the attention Draco was showing Blaise.) Then suddenly Blaise turned her head and noticed her and leaned closer to Draco, whispering something in his ear. Draco's smile widened and turned his head in Hermione's direction. " Had a nice summer, Beaver? You seem to have lost some weight. I suppose those gigantic teeth of yours are preventing you from eating properly!, he said with an evil smile and everyone around him laughed , including Blaise Zabini who laughed the most and the highest.

Hermione turned away with tears in her eyes.

She was abruptly brought back to her senses when a face appeared above her. Draco Malfoy's of course.

" That was a nasty fall, Granger. I thought you woke up the whole school with that suit of armour. You sure are clumsy!"

" I couldn't help that you were blocking the way". Hermione responded rather hurt and thought to herself that he really must hate her.

"Oh, good, you're awake, miss Granger" McGonagall was back and Poppy was with her. "I've heard about the collide", Madame Pomfrey said. "Is everything all right?

"My head hurts", Hermione responded with a grimace.

"I think you ought to spend the night in the hospital wing, to be sure it isn't serious. If your head is still aching in the morning there's reason for concern, but I think you'll just need some sleep to recover." Poppy said and escorted her to the hospital wing. Then McGonagall took the opportunity to question Malfoy about wandering round school past bedtime and afterwards sending him of to sleep.

Draco wandered down the stairs towards the dungeon, thinking hard still about Hermione "god she's cute" Granger. Yes it was true, he couldn't help it, he had to admit to himself that she was cute, but he did NOT fancy her. He knew better than falling in love with a mudblood and Gryffindor, as the proud Malfoy he was.

And anyway there wasn't any chance she would think of him as anything else than an ugly git. Although he hadn't done much to prevent that. He had himself to blame. But if only pretty besserwisser would look beyond his evil appearance and see the real scared, baresouled, innocent Draco, who wasn't hugged enough by his mother when he was a child. And he sure was not a child anymore. He was a sixteen years old young man...

...and Hermione was a sweet young woman.

Oh, he got to stop thinking about her!

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Hermione had got a bed and was lying down, but could not sleep. And can you guess of whom she was thinking? You guessed right, it was Mr Malfoy. She was thinking about that dream she had had, it was very vivid. Little did she know that what she had "dreamed" actually had happened. And little did she know that in this precise moment Mr Malfoy himself was planning a nightly visit to the hospital wing.

Yes, Draco had got the crazy idea to go to the hospital wing and watch Hermione sleep, just for a few minutes and then he would go back again.

He was pacing back and forwards in his dorm. Crabbe snored loudly and Goyle shifted in his sleep. He was the only one awake. He thought his idea might was crossing the line, but he just wanted to see her face.

He decided to go through with his plan and stepped out of the room and went up the stairs towards the hospital wing.


	3. A plan and a fantasy

**Hogwarts Romance** _chapter 3_

At the hospital wing someone wasn't asleep.

Hermione shifted in her bed. It was very hot in this room, very hot indeed, Hermione thought. Was it because the poor air-conditioning in the room or was it because of the hot fantasy Hermione just had thought about. It contained herself and Draco in the library...

_She was standing in front of the window, looking out, thinking, when Draco came into the library without her knowledge. __He was five feet from her when he said: _

"_Mione, I don't think I can do this anymore, pretending. I deeply love you and I want you badly. If I can't' have you I think I might just go and kill myself." She turned around, red in her face, breathing heavily. " I want you here and now", she said and walked over to him quickly and pressed herself and her lips against him and his lips. She used her tongue to touch his lips to gain entrance. Draco answered her call and a wet, hot battle started between the two dominating tongues._

_Her arm's where round his neck, her left hand twirling his hair. His hands where upon her waist but one hand, his right was drifting alarmingly to her hips, nothing Hermione was worrying about, though._

She had came this far in the fantasy when she heard a sound behind her and turned her head around. The hospital wing's door was slightly open and she thought she saw a bright blonde head.

"Draco?" she said to herself. " No, it couldn't have been. Or could it?"

"Damn it!" Draco was back in his dormitory three minutes later. He hadn't ran this much since last summer when he got chased by a galloping hippogriff.

He changed into his pyjamas. "I'm an idiot!", he thought feverishly. "What if she saw me? God it would be embarrassing if she did! Why didn't I think of the fact that she might not be asleep?"

Maybe she couldn't sleep because of the headache. In that case he would of liked to be there with her, comforting her and padding her forehead with a damp handkerchief...

Good was he going soft or what?! He proclaimed himself to be the most pathetic looser he knew. And fell asleep.


	4. Malfoy starealot

**Hogwarts Romance** _chapter 4_

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor tower looking out of the window. She had tried to do some homework but had to much on her mind that interrupted her. It was a week since the incident with Malfoy in that corridor and Malfoy had behaved most bizarre during the past days.

Ron and Harry had noticed it to. He just wasn't himself. He for example hadn't teased anyone, as far as they knew and he had spent most of the lessons they had together staring at her and it just got worse by every day.

At care of magical creatures lessons he had tried to approach her and only making studdering sounds. When she had wondered what he wanted he just had blushed and turned away, which itself was odd because she had never seen him blush nor appear totally speechless.

But the worst thing was this afternoon when he had ran after her after potions,(in which he had stared at her all the time before Snape had asked him if he really was going to ad more afodill because the potion was deep red instead of turquoise) and told her that she got to stop, but she was to frightened to do so, she thought he had got mad or something because he was breathing so heavily. Although he looked kind of cute with his pink cheeks, panting.

First when she had noticed him watching her she thought she had something between her teeth. But when she asked Harry if she looked strange or something he told her that she looked fine, even cute. That was another thing, Harry had started to compliment her. Hermione thought that he might had a crush on her, but hoped it would go away soon because although Harry was really cute and handsome, he was nothing else than a good friend and she preferred it to stay that way.

But back to Malfoy... when she realised that she was looking all fine and Draco still kept on glancing on her she thought that he might like her, but that itself was so bizarre because he had always hated her. Always did he tell her what a ugly besserwisser she was and that she was a filthy mudblood. So it just felt so odd that he might have some romantic feelings towards her that she dismissed the thought right away.

In a different common room someone was tearing his hair apart out of frustration. Draco Malfoy thought he was actually going mad. This love was like poison. He had realised that he liked, fancied, adored and even loved Hermione Granger. He couldn't take his eyes of her at lessons and thought of her all the time. The high points of his day was when he was in the same room as her. He felt really happy and at the same time terrified that he never would touch her. But he wanted to do more, so much more.

He dreamed of her at night and fantasised of her at breakfast at brakes and at lessons with Hufflepuffs and Rawenclaws and they all seemed to end up with them humping in the broomstickshed.

This afternoon he had tried to tell her how he feel but scared her off and she ran away. How was he ever going to tell her? He was running out of ideas and the thing in Hagrid's lesson was a big disaster. He had tried to compliment her by her hair or something but the tongue didn't want to pronounce the words and all he made sound was some embarrassing studdering. But tomorrow was Friday, last day of the week and tomorrow something had to happen. He was going to make another attempt to approach her.

Hermione had finished her homework and had went trough Harry's and Ron's essays to professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and corrected them.

" well I think I go to sleep now" she said.

"All right, Mione" Harry said "well goodnight Hun"

"Yeah and sleep tight" Ron added.

"Thanks, Goodnight you guys..." Hermione replied, smiling and climbed the stairs up her dorm.


	5. confrontation

**Hogwarts Romance** _chapter 5_

Next morning Hermione went down with Ron and Harry to eat breakfast. They sat down and three tables away, Draco who was in the middle of a bite of his toast, stopped and stared right in Hermione's eyes. She blushed to his amazement and pleasure. But she didn't turn away. Draco smiled and _she smiled back!_ Draco hadn't been this happy for a very long time.

In the gryffindor's table Harry had noticed her smile.

"what are you smiling about?" he asked.

"oh, nothing." Hermione answered, looking down on her bacon and eggs.

"oh, yes you did." Harry said and looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking back at him.

"Ah, it was that prick Malfoy"

"Don't call him that!"

"What?"

"oh haven't you noticed? Hermy has a crush on Draco. And as far as I know he's pretty down in her too." Ron said abruptly.

Harry looked hurt, but Hermione started smiling again. _Does my ears deceive me?, _she thought. Could Draco possibly feel the same as her?

Ron mumbled something about Transfiguration and they went up the stairs towards the classroom, but when they stepped over the threshold McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. She came hurriedly through the door five minuets later and excused her self that she had been delayed by professor Snape who wanted to talk to her. But Hermione could tell by the rumpled up hair and the not so tidy robes that there had been more than talking going on.

She looked at Harry and Ron but neither of them was smiling. She had quite forgot to tell them about the two professors but started to whispered it now instead. All three of them started to giggle when Minerva discretely tried to flatten her hair and robes.

"What do you think is so funny?" McGonagall asked irritatedly.

"Oh, it was just this stupid joke about a wizard, giant and a house-elf, that Ron just told us", Harry said boldly. "Wanna hear?" he continued .

"Spare me." McGonagall responded crushingly.

She walked over to the blackboard and started scribbling something about how to transform a schnauzer into a small stool. Hermione copied that down of course and successfully transformed her exemplar into a neat wooden one with a upholstered seat.

"Catherdrium. _Catherdrium!_"

Ron's still ran around and barked while Harry's had a wavering tailunit.

"This is ridiculously hard, I don't see how you do it?" Ron cried. Hermione smiled with satisfaction.

" Don't encourage her." Harry muttered under his breath, loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron giggled until he got hiccups and had to excuse himself to the bathroom. The blue bubbles followed him all the way through the door.

The lesson ended briefly after that and Harry hurried towards the boys' bathroom since Ron yet hadn't left.

Next lesson was Herbology so Hermione decided to get there and wait for them until Ron's hiccups had settled. She was heading towards the oak-doors when someone pulled her arm into a nearby broom cupboard. Her heart stopped for a moment. Draco...


	6. Discovering Love

**Hogwarts Romance** _Chapter 6_

Draco had stood in the broomcupboard, waiting for the girl in his dream, when he saw her coming down the marble-stairs. When she was just a few inches away his stuck out his arm and pulled her in.

"Malfoy? She said, surprised. God what he thought she was cute.

"Please call me Draco"

" Okay but what the hell is..." She didn't get any further in the question before Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Hermione pulled away by reflex.

"Oh, Hermione give in, please.", he added. She let him kiss her again and kissed him back for a while before she pulled away again. He had thought this was going to be harder. He had thought she was going to start hitting him as she had done in third year. But since she had smiled at him at breakfast he thought he might had a chance.

"But I don't get it. You hate me. Don't you? Draco, don't you?

"No, silly, irresistible girl. I don't hate you. It's quite the opposite. I think I never did in fact. It was just an act, I did it because of all my father told me about...muggleborns." He couldn't bring himself to say "mudbloods", It would so spoil the moment.

"You don't know how much I have thought about you this past week. It's like I've got a disease and you are the antidote." He stopped for a moment to take in her reactions, but she just stared at him, waiting for whatever he was going to say next.

"I had to know how you feel about me and if I got a chance. But when I'd pulled you in, my emotions talked for themselves and I coulden't control my self." He added and his cheeks went red.

" Oh, you don't know how much I've dreamed that you were going to say just that. I have adored you since first day of school." She said and smiled, a beaming smile. Draco sighed with relief.

" I think this is the happiest day of my life." And they both laughed.

The laughter faded and they looked seriously in each others eyes. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him more passionate this time and he pulled her against him again. They had kissed for about five minuets when Hermione pulled away for the third time.

" Oh, don't stop...", Draco moaned.

"I've got to. I just realised that the lesson will start at any moment now."

"Fuck the lessons. Let's stay here all day." He said and started to kiss her neck. Hermione closed her eyes. "Mmmm..." she let out before coming to her senses again.

"No, really Draco, stop. Stop! Whether you like it or not, we've got lessons and none of us can afford to miss them. See you tonight, 9 o'clock by the lake." And with that she pushed open the door and hurried off to greenhouse number three.

At greenhouse number three the class was about to begin.

"Hello guys!" Hermione greeted.

" Where have _you_ been?" Ron asked bewildered.

"I...I was just at the girls bathroom...and it was a terrible queue..."

"Ah, okay" Harry said, apparently accepting Hermione's apology.

"You where lucky, Professor Sprout hasn't come yet."

"Good for me." Hermione responded to that.

The lesson proceeded as normal and ended quite soon.

On another floor, in another classroom someone couldn't concentrate of what Charm-professor Flitwick said. It was something about the ability of making an object enlarge itself. Flitwick was babbling on as always and Draco didn't care to listen. He had his mind somewhere else. On a different place. In a different time to be exact.

"See you tonight, 9 o'clock by the lake" Hermione had said. Draco pondered whether they would kiss again or not. He thought they would. He knew for sure that at least he wouldn't be able to not touch her. Or kiss her. He couldn't wait for tonight.

But what would the others think?


	7. and loosing it

**Hogwarts Romance** _Chapter 7_

What Hermione was about to do was out of the question one of the hardest things she had the misfortune to do.

She was going to break Draco's hart and hers too in the process. She had realised that they possibly could not have a relationship, how lucky they even where now they'd found their love. It was because of who the were, of course. Not only were they a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, they were also a muggleborn, "mudblood" and a "pureblood". They would have the whole school against them and last but not least Draco's parents. It simply wouldn't work. Hermione thought she wouldn't be able to bare all that hatred either.

She, Ron and Harry sat down in the Gryffindor tower. It was eight o'clock and they were in the middle of an endless pile of homework. Ron complained about something, but Hermione didn't care to listen.

The clock was moving abnormally slow. She was dreading the fact that she was going to walk down to the lake, but at the same time, she longed to see Draco's pointy face. But she wasn't looking forward to his reaction. He'd probably try to talk her out of it. He who probably was the happiest bloke in the area at this moment.

Hermione was right. Draco was really friendly with everybody right now. He could honestly say that he liked everybody in the room, for a change, and laughed and joked with Crabbe and Goyle. He couldn't wait for the clock to strike 9 p.m. so he could meet up with his beautiful, charming love.

But there was something that were troubling his mind. What would his father think. What everybody else thought he couldn't care about less according to this matter. But would he tell his father at all? Could he keep it a secret? His father had tried to fuss him up with some ugly, but pureblood girls from Romania. What will Lucius think when he keep rejecting them?

Finally the clock was ten to nine and he started to move towards the door. To anyone who asked he said that he was going to talk to Snape about something.

When Hermione reached the lakeside Draco was already there. A smile spread across his face and he reached out for her hands.

"You can't believe how much I have longed for you this past hours!"

"Hi there…" Hermione said and looked down her feet.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" Hermione answered avoiding his eyes.

"Stop that! I can see that something is wrong."

" Oh, all right, but you wont like it." She began. "I've come here to tell you that we can't be together."

" What?!" Draco looked upset and pulled away.

"I don't understand. Don't you like me? What have I done wrong?" He cried.

" You haven't done anything wrong Draco and I like you too. I do more than like you. You can be sure of that."

"Then, what's wrong? Why can't we be together?"

" Don't you see? It's because of everyone else..."

"I don't care about everyone else."

"It's because of your father, don't tell me that the thought haven't crossed your mind too."

She was right, as always. He had thought about it. But he wouldn't admit it now, it all seemed so stupid.

"Why would I care what he thinks?"

"We're too different, Draco. Different houses, different kinds of wizards, different everything…"

"Hermione don't say that…"

"I don't think we were ever meant to be." She started to cry and ran of towards the castle.

"_Hermione…" _he cried after her but she had already disappeared into the massive house.

It was with heavy steps Draco dragged himself towards the dungeons.

He really felt unlucky now. He'd always felt unlucky but it was even worse this time. He had found and lost love on the same day, this was by far the shortest "relationship" ever!, he thought and fell asleep on a wet pillow.


End file.
